


Typical

by oblivionstar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, old work from a few years ago, phaesporiashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivionstar/pseuds/oblivionstar
Summary: She'd been sitting there the entire time, reading whatever book was still in her hands. Surely that meant it was time for a little break?





	Typical

Diantha let out a sigh of relief once all the books that'd been dispersed among the tables in the room, were finally returned and organized along the bookshelves.

Scattered books in the small library of the Sinnoh League's residence seemed to be a common occurrence every time she visited. And it didn't surprise her that they all happened to be based on mythology and history of the region.

She knew how Cynthia often had a tendency to leave things laying about and would completely forget to organize her own messes afterwards. Having visited the Sinnoh champion's personal home before showed much of that, what with her journals and research papers all strewn about. It was a habit she was never going to break free of, it seemed.

Diantha's attention averted when the sound of a page being flipped echoed through the stillness of the room. She looked towards the back of a sofa where her girlfriend was curled up with an old book between her hands. Diantha could only see her side profile from where she stood, but she could tell Cynthia was completely engrossed in her readings.

The room had been nearly silent for more than an hour now and Diantha was, to say the least, getting rather bored from it. She only decided to tidy up all the scattered books out of said boredom. And seeing as how that task was already dealt with, there was nothing left to do in the room to keep herself occupied.

Except try and get Cynthia's attention, perhaps – which ended up being exactly what she did, in the end.

She'd been sitting there the entire time, reading whatever book was still in her hands. Surely that meant it was time for a little break?

Diantha softly cleared her throat before she spoke out. "Cynthia?"

There was no response, nor even a slight movement of acknowledgement.

 _Figures_ , she thought, giving a small eye roll to herself. She was well aware of how challenging it was to get the Sinnoh champion's attention whenever she happened to be so focused on reading.

Diantha tried her name again, this time a little louder.

Although her grey eyes never left the page in front of her, Cynthia's only reply was a small, "Hm?"

It was a response, at least.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should get something to eat," Diantha suggested. "It's well past noon now."

"Sure," was all Cynthia said, but after waiting a few seconds, the Sinnoh champion ended up still very much concentrated on her book.

It made Diantha wonder if she even processed what she'd said at all, for she hadn't moved an inch in her seat, nor had she looked over after the one-word response.

Diantha shook her head in exasperation, deciding now to go over and stand just behind her girlfriend. She leaned in close to look off Cynthia's shoulder to what it was that had her so piqued with interest. But of course, it was just another history book.

That was when she happened to come up with an idea. Cynthia had made no indication that said she was aware of Diantha's presence behind her. Thus, Diantha leaned in very close to her ear and asked, "What's that you're reading?"

A grin broke out over her lips when Cynthia gasped and reacted with a start. She quickly shut the book out of surprise and whipped her head around to see Diantha laughing over her reaction. Her cheeks turned pink.

"You scared me," Cynthia accused her with a tiny scowl.

Her grey eyes widened when Diantha went over to pluck the book out of her hands and set it down on the low table in front of her. The Kalos champion smiled as Cynthia sat up properly from the sofa.

"I think that was the point," Diantha said sweetly. "I mentioned we should probably get something to eat, since it's already past noon. Did you hear me?"

Cynthia blinked in confusion. "You...did?"

Diantha sighed over her cluelessness. She was correct in assuming she hadn't been heard, at all. "You've been reading for an hour now, you know."

"Have I really?" Cynthia pulled out her phone from within her coat pocket and sure enough, her brows rose in bewilderment when she realized what she said was true. "Oh…I think I lost track of time again."

But Diantha bore a small smile and reassured her. "It's perfectly fine. Let's just take a break for now, shall we?"

She helped the Sinnoh champion rise to her feet and at full height, her blue eyes had to look up to be able to stare at her directly.

Cynthia followed closely behind as Diantha led them out the room. "And what exactly did you happen to have in mind?"

Diantha thought for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin. In truth, she hadn't gotten that far in her plans once she managed to get Cynthia's attention, since she didn't really expect to, in the first place.

But an idea happened to come to mind, moments later - one that she was almost sure Cynthia would love just as much as her.

Diantha turned to her and winked. "Well," she began, "I do recall you promising that you'd come with me to try some of the desserts, Sinnoh is most famous for." She inched closer and bumped their shoulders together. "Does that sound okay?"

As expected, Cynthia's eyes seemed to brighten and her smile widened when she promptly laced their fingers together. "That sounds lovely."


End file.
